1. Field
This disclosure relates to integrated systems, and in particular to systems and methods for managing and configuring integrated data, networking, and communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern integrated systems, such as integrated voice and data (Information Technology) IT systems, are technically too complex for typical end users to install, manage, and configure without expert assistance. These systems often integrate a number of local or remote managed entities (e.g., services, resources, hardware, and devices), each of which must be configured and managed individually. The rise in popularity of these systems has necessitated the need for a large number of IT professionals to manage them. However, many small organizations cannot afford the costs of hiring these professionals, and as such, these organizations often opt for less capable or customized integrated systems. Even for organizations that can afford professional assistance, the complexity of these integrated systems often impose high overhead costs and disruptive periodic maintenance downtime.